modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Snapped
Snapped is the second episode from Season 11 of Modern Family, it aired on October 2, 2019. Plot Summary Claire needs to get everyone out of the house before they make her look bad in front of a reporter from an important women's business magazine. Meanwhile, Gloria follows Phil's classes and Mitchell receives a modern fridge.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190916abc08/ Episode Description Mitchell receives a talking fridge from Cameron and though at first he hates it, he finally bonds with it, much to his husband's chagrin. Cam decides to unplug the fridge because of his jealousy. Also, Claire feigns sickness in order to stay alone in her house. She has to give an interview to a magazine but Haley, Alex and Luke find about it and she admits she lied. She finally manages to have her photo on the cover. Meanwhile, Phil is extremely guilted by Gloria but feels guilty when one of her students is implied in a car accident. It is then revealed that it was all Gloria's fault. Jay finally comes back and receives the fridge with whom he sympathizes. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett * Dylan Marshall Guest Starring * Amy Pietz as Janice * Molly Ephraim as Libby * Gabrielle Ruiz as Anne * Kevin Miller as Bob * Michael Strassner as Ike * Tiberius Bright as Security Guard * Tara Strong as voice of Bridget Trivia * Despite the synopsis saying Manny and Jay taste wine to bond, the episode features no wine and Manny doesn't even appear in the episode. ** This was most likely a mistake. ** In fact, Manny, Lily and Joe do not appear in this episode, and Jay only appears in the tag and a flashback in which he does not speak. * Jay went to Québec. * Claire was rejected by her children, because Haley pretend not to know her, Luke introduced her to his friends as Helga, his sweddish nanny and Alex told her scout buddies she was dead. In Frasier, an another show from Stevan Levitan, Frasier reveals to his friend Sam that Martin , his dad was alive and that he lied and in a Hey Arnold episode intituled 'Helga's Nanny' Helga has a blonde nanny. Continuity * This episode aired exactly six years after Larry's Wife. * Claire also has met businesswomen in Moon Landing and Grab It. * Bob, Ike and Janice return from A Sketchy Area and Yes-Woman. * Disneyland returns, though mentioned from Disneyland * A bike returns from Slow Down Your Neighbors, Closet? You'll Love It! and The Cover-Up * An interview in the Dunphy's home happens again after Did the Chicken Cross the Road? and Phil is harsh to a Pritchett's Delgado parent after Kiss and Tell. * Dylan got stuck in a chimney in Stuck in a Moment and Claire seems to prefer Luke again after Mother's Day. * Dylan's 47th episode. * This is the fourth episode in which only the Dunphy kids appear without any mention of Lilly, Manny and Joe after Not in My House,Caught in the Act and Knock 'Em Down. The reverse happens in Legacy in which none of them appear, but Manny, Lilly and Joe are present. Cultural References *Mitch mentions seeing Diana Ross at Pechanga Resort Casino. She last performed there in 2013; her 2019 tour will not visit California at all. *Mitch sings "Shallow" with Bridget. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "C-", saying "it’s the show we’ve come to expect, the one that’s seemingly out of ideas and can’t muster more than one or two mild laughs across an entire episode. “Snapped” is the antithesis of funny. It’s a forgettable, painful half hour of one-note gags that never seem to end." References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 11